Kevarus Valorfist
The life before the Crimson Storm Once upon a time in the year -4, in the small town of Hearthglen, a boy was born. This boy was named Kevarus Valorfist. He grew up there, training every day to become a strong warrior. Not much happened during his first few years. Despite the second war raging outside the walls of Hearthglen, little changed inside them. The orcs never found the small settlement. At the age of 15, Kevarus was the second strongest child in the village in hand to hand combat. Only one person had beaten him in a fight. That person was his best friend, Eweron Bladetwist. Despite Kevarus having trained before Eweron could walk, and Eweron being three years younger, Kevarus could never beat him. Eweron and Kevarus fathers were friends after the first war, so the kids had grown up together. But as they aged, the difference between Kevarus and Eweron became more and more obvious. While Eweron focused more on physical combat and raw strength, Kevarus was studying and praying. At age 16, Kevarus joined a holy order of priests known as the Brotherhood of Northshire. Doing this, Kevarus agreed to celibacy for the rest of his life. However, Kevarus became more and more found of a girl working at the Northshire Wineyards. As it turned out, she had grown keen of him aswell, and they started having an affair. This worked fine until Kevarus, at the age of 17, impregnated the girl. The order was furious with him, threatening to throw him out of the order. Kevarus begged his master for forgiveness, and the old man who had become quite found with the boy, agreed. However, Kevarus could never become a priest now. '' ''"But, the old man said, with your impressive combat-skills and your clever mind... You could become a Paladin." '' ''So it was decided. Kevarus became the student of Lord Irulon Trueblade, a paladin known for his loyalty and great control over the powers of holy light. Kevarus started thirsting for knowledge and became a better and better fighter. During the years he served under Irulon he was also raising his son, Jorad Valorfist. At the age of 25 Kevarus got called out into battle in the North. The third war had begun. After the defense of Lordaeron had failed, Kevarus went back to Stormwind. Despite this, one thing had atleast had made him happy. He had reunited with his old friend, Eweron. After the third war things started calming down. Kevarus kept training and raising his son. At Kevarus 27th birthday, his son started training to become a paladin. Kevarus went from organisation to organisation and fought everything from the orcs to the Defias. Then, one day after a drinking round with Eweron, he was approached by some Alliance officials. '' '' How it all began The officials turned out to be working for the druid Nairuil Cloudweaver who was desperate for a force big enought to attack the horde outpost of Tranquilien. They wanted the best of the best, and since Kevarus and Eweron had some financial problems at the time, the officials wanted to hire him. With a sigh, both him and Eweron agreed. They were going to join Nairuil and defeat the Horde. I mean, how bad could it be? It was just one small outpost. The beginning of the Crimson Storm As it turned out, it was alot bigger then both Kevarus and Eweron had anticipated. The attack had failed, but what they had done instead... Their army had snuck around Tranquilien where a MASSIVE army of horde awaited and instead of assaulting the small outpost they had attacked and burned down several of the Blood Elven villages. Massive civilian casualties and little military ones. It was a horrible night, but atleast it was over, Kevarus thought. But he was wrong. Very, very wrong. The Battle of Aerie Peak Naught but a few weeks later Kevarus got a message from Bolvar Fordragon himself. Him and several other captains, majors and lieutenants were to be sent together with their squads to protect Aerie Peak, which were to be under heavy attack by the Horde in a few days. The massive Alliance army traveled up to the north to the defense of the Wildhammer-clan. Kevarus was glad that one of the royal knights that had been sent to defend the fortress was none other then Eweron. Kevarus stationed himself in one of the towers, ready to lead the defenders to victory. With him in the tower was Sir Eweron Bladetwist, Druidess Nairuil Cloudweaver, the Draenei Zelani and his own son. They set up baricades, gun-turrets, mines... Everything. But against the vast horde army this mattered little. It was not long until the Horde broke through the Alliance defenses with pure brute force. When the baricade was breached, the horde force was split up inte several smaller teams. Most of the teams went to assault the keep, but several of the most vicious warriors, devious warlocks and powerful shamans ran up the hill towards Falstad and his elite bodyguard. Not to mention the tower with the commanders. Soon enough they had killed of all the bodyguards and thrown Falstad of the cliff. The Orcish savages charged at the Commanders. Jorad and Eweron met them head on. Kevarus and Zelani stood in the back, shooting powerful shocks of holy light that blasted the Horde soldiers straight of the towers edge, right down to the battlefield, about a hundred meters or so. Nairuil was calling the natures magic to destroy the Horde spellcasters in the back. Roots emerged from the ground, squezing the life out of the helpless warlocks and mage s. But they were soon overrun by the sheer numbers of the Horde. Before she could react, Nairuil got a bolt of shadow right to the face. The powerful dark energies threw her of the cliff, into oblivion. Kevarus and Zelani knew it was time. Together they put up a big shield of pure light in the way of the attacking horde. While they maintained the shield the four of them mounted up on Gryphons they had left flying close to the tower for savety reasons. While the four companions left Aerie Peaks, none of them could avoid looking back down at what would become one of the biggest defeats for the Alliance for years. Quotes "You kill to protect yourself and your own. So do I. Of course, circumstances require me to do it on a slightly larger scale, but the principle is still the same." "You know... We were once beaten by the Horde... Never before had we encountered beings with powers that rivaled our own. In our overconfidence, we were unprepared and outnumbered... That will not happen this time." "No retreat in the face of battle! No sympathy for the fallen! No mercy for our enemies!"